Past Sins
by Alidiabin
Summary: Trent Kort visits NCIS and asks Ziva to help with something. Something she can't do. DiNozzo gets to punch someone.


**Title: **Past Sins**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,280**  
Disclaimer: **Just borrowing them folks, sorry one might be slightly hurt. **  
Warnings/ Spoilers: ** general S7/8**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva hints.  
**Summary: **Trent Kort visits NCIS, Ziva gets upset, DiNozzo gets to punch someone.

_**Past Sins**_

Tony DiNozzo stood in the observation room of interrogation room one. Trent Kort, had arrived at NCIS two days ago when a case involved the CIA. Since Kort arrived Tony's gut had gone into overdrive. Something was up; Tony just did not know what it was. The suspect paced the interrogation room.  
"Agent David" Kort uttered in his thick British accent, Ziva turned around she fiddled with her hair. "When you worked for mossad, what would you have done to this suspect?" Ziva looked at Kort.  
"Well he would not be alone in there" Ziva said, remembering the many torture techniques used in mossad.  
"Agent DiNozzo" Kort said. "Why don't you go get a coffee" DiNozzo looked at Ziva who nodded. He walked out of interrogation, understanding plausible deniability.

Ziva and Kort walked into interrogation room one. Kort looked at the suspect.  
"It's rather warm in here" Kort said as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the camera. Ziva looked at the suspect. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Memories flooded over her. She took a deep breath.

_Salim's hand rested on Ziva's shoulder. "Tell me everything you know about NCIS" _

Kort begun to speak in a deep angry voice, Ziva was not listening. She dug her hand into the suspects shoulder. She thought of Salim, of everything he had done to her. She was becoming like him. Just as evil. Just as bad. Her breathing became rapid. The suspect looked up at her.  
"You ain't scaring me" he told her, his breath on her face. Kort banged his hand on the table. The noise startled Ziva.  
"You speak to me" Kort shouted. Kort got up close to the suspect.

_Salim smacked Ziva's face. "Tell me" he screamed. She felt his breath on her face. She shuddered. _

Ziva let go of the suspect and walked out. The suspects laugh echoed from the suspect.  
"No" Ziva said shaking her head. She was quivering and breathing frequently. "No"

Tony leaned on the pumpkin walls of NCIS; he had been there since Kort kicked him out. Ziva rushed out, looking upset.  
"Ziva" he whispered. Ziva did not respond. She just walked away shaking. "Ziva" he called again, but Ziva had run off.

_Swish _

Ziva walked into autopsy on the verge of tears.  
"My dear" Ducky said, as Ziva rubbed her hands together.  
"I cannot" Ziva stammered. "I" Ziva's breaths were short and rapid. Ducky turned the kettle on. "Ziva my dear what happened"  
"Kort" Ziva said as Ducky made tea. "Torture I thought I could do it"  
"Did Kort ask you to help him interrogate a suspect?" Ducky asked. Ziva nodded.  
"Like how I used to do it in mossad" Ziva uttered as she put the tea to her lips. "Like Salim" Ducky watched as she recoiled at the mention of his name. "I could not"  
"Oh" Ducky paused. He touched Ziva's hand. "My dear, that is perfectly normal, you are not the same woman you were the last time Kort graced us with his presence" Ziva smirked at the elder mans sarcasm.  
"I refuse to be like him Ducky" Ziva uttered. "I thought Somalia was" Ziva paused. "I thought it was punishment"  
"For what?" Ducky asked a confused look crossing his face.  
"For what I had done" Ziva said. "When I worked for mossad, I did unspeakable things" the tears that had been threatening to fall fell. Ducky handed her a tissue.  
"What Kort asked you to do" Ducky uttered. "He had no right to do that, he is breaking the law" Ducky looked at Ziva. "And you not being able to help him does not make you less of an agent" Ziva nodded.  
"Thank you Ducky" Ziva uttered as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you"

_Swish _

Ducky walked up to Gibbs in the burnt orange walled bullpen, after sending Ziva to see Abby.  
"You do know what our friend Kort did don't you?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded.  
"Hows Ziver?" Gibbs asked.  
"Abigail is keeping her company" Ducky said. "I do hope Kort will pay for what he did?"  
"Don't worry Duck we've got that under control" Gibbs said.

"DiNozzo" Kort said as Gibbs and DiNozzo led Kort into interrogation room two.  
"Boss is hot in here?" Tony asked, as he fiddled with his jacket. He threw it on the table.  
"Hey keep the place tidy DiNozzo, it's not your bedroom. Hang it up" Gibbs replied. Tony hung it up on the camera. Kort swore under his breath as DiNozzo raised his fist.

Kort walked out of NCIS with a black eye, and without a car as McGee had arranged it to be towed. Both the CIA director and Vance turned a blind eye to the inter agency conflict. Every other agency heard of the incident and took it as a warning, you mess with one of them, and you mess with all of them.

Gibbs was sitting in his basement sanding his latest project when the stairs creaked. He had spent so many evenings in the basement he could tell who was coming down by how they walked.  
"You bring food Ziver?" Gibbs asked he turned to find her clutching homemade bread, her latest hobby was bread breaking and the team certainly did not mind tasting the results. Gibbs wiped his hands and tore off the bread.  
"What happened today" Ziva begun taking deep breaths.  
"Shouldn't have happened" Gibbs interrupted. "Yeah Kort shouldn't have asked you to do that"  
"You cannot just blame him" Ziva uttered. "I am not a child I am responsible for my own actions"  
"Why'd you go with him then?" Gibbs asked as he took another piece of bread.  
"We needed to break him for the case" Ziva said, Gibbs looked at her.  
"There are other means" Gibbs uttered.  
"I used to be able to do it" Ziva said, "Remember the Tanner case" Ziva uttered. Gibbs nodded, Zach Tanner still sent Gibbs a Christmas card every year.  
"You are not that person anymore Ziver" Gibbs said her put his hand on hers offering comfort.  
"Every one keeps telling me that" Ziva said her voice rose. "Sometimes I want to go back; back to when I did not have nightmares every night, back to when I did not freak out every time a strange man touched me, back to when the smell of Caf-Pow did not make me sick" Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva a part of him wanted to go back to, he hated seeing her so broken.  
"We still love you Ziver" he uttered. She let go.  
"That is why you gave Kort a black eye" Ziva uttered not in a questioning tone but a matter of fact one. Gibbs smirked.  
"That was DiNozzo" he uttered. Ziva nodded.  
"Thank you" Ziva replied as she walked up the stairs. "Good night"

Ziva got into Tony's car that was parked outside Gibbs house; she shivered and turned on the heat. Tony's hand reached over the dial and turned it back down. Ziva put her hand on top of his.  
"Thank you Tony" Ziva uttered. Tony looked at her.  
"For what" Tony replied.  
"Kicking Korts ass, though I would have liked to have smacked him too" Ziva uttered.  
"Well the guys like kids head lice, he keeps coming back. You'll get your chance" he replied. Ziva let go of his hands. He began to drive off. "Seeing as I was man of the hour, do I get to pick the feature at Cinema La DiNozzo" Ziva smirked and nodded, quickly regretting agreeing with him, he had brought another James Bond the weekend before and she had left her book at her apartment.

**A/N**: Trent Kort is sexy so I hope they bring him back… and yes I apologize for punching him. Reviews.


End file.
